How To Study In a Full House
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: A day in the life of John-Boy, as he struggle to find a place to study for his upcoming test.


** This story, its just a drabble, which takes place around season 3.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**HOW TO STUDY IN A FULL HOUSE.**

John-Boy Walton was sitting in his room, trying to focus on an array of papers spread out in front of him on his bed. But, just as he was starting to concentrate again, a knock once again sounded on his door.

He looked up at the ceiling, sighing. Already, he had heard from Jason, asking about college applications, Elizabeth, asking him to play with her, and Ben, asking for girl advice. Who could it be now?

"Come in," he said, wishing he could pretend the room was empty.

Grandma pushed the door open. "John-Boy Walton, haven't you heard me yelling for you? I need you downstairs helping me. You can write later."

"But –" John-Boy tried to speak, but Grandma gave a huff and disappeared out the door again before he could say a word.

John-Boy dropped his pencil, putting his face in his hands. He had to study. This test counted for thirty percent of his grade and it was tomorrow morning in his first class. He was sure he knew most of what the test would cover but he couldn't risk failing.

He groaned. He knew what he to do, even if it would upset his family. He figured he could at least ask his mother though, couldn't he? Getting up from the bed, making sure not to disturb the papers spread over the place, he jogged down the stairs.

"Mama?" John-Boy said desperately, reaching the kitchen. Olivia looked up at her eldest son. "Can I be excused from dinner? Please? I can't concentrate on anything and I've got study for this test tomorrow. It counts for thirty percent of my grade and everybody keeps pestering me. It's "John-Boy, this" and "John-Boy, that! Please, Mama?" he said, the stress obviously gleaming in his eyes. "I'll go somewhere else and study out where nobody can find me," he finished under his breath.

Olivia smiled, laughing lightly. "Of course, son. Listen, go grab your books and whatever else you need, and I'll make you a sandwich to take, okay?"

John-Boy smiled in relief. "Great. Thanks, Mama." He leaned over and counter and kissed her on the cheek before running back upstairs to gather his books and papers and pencils.

Olivia smiled as she watched her son go upstairs. Her eldest boy worked so hard in his school while still finding time to stay devoted to his family. Still, sometimes he needed to be alone, whether for personal reasons or school reasons. And she needed to make sure her other children knew that.

A moment later, John-Boy came hurrying back down the stairs. "Thank you, Mama," he said warmly, giving her a quick hug. "I'll see you later." He grabbed the sack she held out to him, holding a sandwich, a piece of chocolate cake, and a jar of milk, then left, books under his arm and glasses in his pocket.

Just five minutes after he left, Grandma came hurrying into the kitchen. "Livvy, where's John-Boy? I told him to come down here and help me."

"He's out studying somewhere," Olivia replied, dropping a few spices into the soup she was stirring.

"But I need his help moving this chair in our room," Grandma insisted. "Zeb's hip won't let him help so I said John-Boy could do it."

"Grandma," Olivia said. "John-Boy has to study for a test he has tomorrow and all day, every day – when he's not at school – he's helping me or John or his siblings. He needs his space sometimes and I can't blame him. I'd like some space sometimes too, even though I'm not in college."

Esther frowned but left the kitchen again, leaving Olivia to go and call in her younger children and her husband for dinner.

"Where's John-Boy?" Erin asked as the family sat down a few moments later.

"He's studying," Olivia replied matter-of-factly.

"I'll go get him," Jim-Bob said, moving to go upstairs.

"No, you won't, Jim-Bob," Olivia said.

John looked at her curiously.

"John-Boy went off to study somewhere. I didn't ask where but I trust it's not far. At any rate, he has an important exam tomorrow and we were all pestering him today," Olivia said with a hard look around the table. "I know you all look up to your brother," she began, looking at all her children in turn, "but he's in college now and can't always help you guys. He does his best and still helps when he can but he has less time now than he did a year ago. We need to learn to respect his privacy. He has an exam tomorrow that counts for thirty percent of his grade and had to leave his home to study for it. I don't want John-Boy having to leave his own home because he feels like we're bothering him."

The table was silent. The children looked guilty, as did Grandma. Olivia looked around the room. "Now, John-Boy will be back later this evening and I expect each of you to apologize for disturbing him," she said.

"Yes, Mama," the children echoed around the table.

John smiled at his wife. "Alright, then. C'mon now, let's eat."

**END**


End file.
